leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 April 2014
11:46 Yi sorta gives that vibe already though 11:46 Good point. 11:47 Xin never gave off any such vibe for me 11:47 blah 11:47 a soldier, fed pretty lines about honor and loyalty 11:47 it's just impossible to set fire to lanius ships 11:47 Would a grumpy old man work better? 11:47 not much brainpower to sort these out or affirm them individually 11:47 no 11:49 I'm afraid to respond that in fear of looking stupid. 11:49 respond to what 11:49 Never mind then. 11:49 you won't stand out 11:49 everyone's stupid in my eyes 11:50 make him less wise 11:50 he's a vizier 11:50 and more... passionate 11:50 Equal opportunity hater, Feir? 11:50 yeah, I don't discriminate 11:50 A passionate old man, Akali? 11:50 Iak, wouldn't he then be 11:50 Garen 11:50 with a spear 11:51 Garen's young. 11:51 and Xin isn't even graying 11:52 He should be. 11:52 True that, Fei 11:52 I dunno 11:52 considering that as far as humans are concerned, LoL isn't deviating too much from real-life biology/genetics/whatever 11:52 I thought he could be more like Zhao Yun, who he's based off 11:52 then just make him prettier 11:52 i wish for yi beard back though 11:52 like in the Warring Kingdoms skin 11:52 :( 11:53 there he looks young and full of fire 11:53 hell, it's probably my favorite skin 11:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4RLyAMvngvE 11:53 Xin's a missed opportunity 11:53 I awfully like Xin's concept art for this purpose. 11:54 he could've been eye candy for the female audience 11:54 instead of that homo chimp 11:54 that makes this game a crime against humanity 11:54 good timing there 11:54 the 10% gets barely any sex appeal 11:54 :( 11:56 bleh 11:56 Aye, but if Xin is going to be old and passionate, he should have some streaks of wisdom, no? A manager and coordinater at least. He practically runs Demacia ala Hand of the King. 11:57 you know, if he was a dnd character 11:57 intelligence and charisma would be his lowest stats 11:57 not much of an advisor 11:57 he's a designed advisor 11:57 pretty high charisma 11:57 meh int 11:57 he's 11:57 a bodyguard 11:58 Eh. I don't think he'd keep that position if he wasn't good at it. Seneschal's a pretty important role seeing how Demacia is a city-state. 11:58 if we're talking advisor, we have pretty much all other Demacians preceding him 11:58 you really think an old fart like Jarvie III 11:59 needs governmental advice from a gladiator veteran 11:59 still he's taking it 11:59 'cause one he's an idiot 11:59 and two he's an idiot 11:59 it's true that politics need a healthy dose of innovation to remain... relevant to the people 11:59 and three riot decided that that was how ti worked despite it being stupid 11:59 we get it 12:00 Well, let's assume that Xin Zhao ISN'T the seneschal but is still a bodyguard, and he trained Jarvan III and Jarvan IV as the royal combat instructor. What then? 12:01 I have no idea 12:01 he doesn't fit well into his city state 12:01 me sleepy 12:01 akali want play NA like he wanted? 12:01 He technically doesn't belong there to begin with. 12:01 and yet I'm thinking about making my own SATW series 12:01 SUREEEE 12:01 SATW? 12:01 TAYLOR, WANNA NA WITH ME AND SHARIE? 12:02 scandinavia and the world 12:02 Shaw* 12:02 um 12:02 i guessss 12:02 lemme set up 12:02 come to think of it 12:03 where's Ozuar 12:03 hey, I bet Xin's good at saying "Yes, your majesty" 12:03 maybe that's all that's required of a steward 12:03 I've been asking myself that 12:04 but he's probably busy 12:04 or, "Yes, sire." 12:04 your majesty is a bit wordy 12:04 (Xin Zhao) : YOUR GREAT KINGLY HIGHNINESS. 12:04 jar jar binks the third looks like a "your majesty" type though 12:05 YOUR PALADINESS. 12:05 there's more than one jar jar binks? 12:05 jarman 12:05 Mantheon and Jarman. 12:05 Jarhead 12:05 k everything set up 12:06 (Xin Zhao) Ohime-sama 12:06 ohhh 12:06 JJ. 12:08 I must go. My sandbox needs me. 12:08 iak 12:08 im ready 12:08 ask Sharie 12:08 to invite 12:08 :D 12:15 layout C of the rock cruiser 12:15 ...looks like a crystal ship 12:15 it's so bluuuue 12:15 it even has a crystal weapon 12:16 and by jove it packs a punch. 12:16 no subsystems to speak of though. 12:17 is karma mid viable? 12:18 Yes. 12:18 but how ? O_O 12:18 12:19 most of her power relies on her Q 12:19 and it's dodgeable @.@ 12:19 Sounds like a skill shot. 12:19 yup 12:20 Yep. 12:20 Why you gonna stay the night~! 12:20 i'd rather survive the night 12:21 her q can be misfired so easily, it isnt even funny ;( it slips through gaps between minions, it HITs minions when u dont want it to ;( 12:21 Sound like Nid and Morg. 12:21 Sounds* 12:21 yupppp 12:22 you dont play karma mid like a poker 12:22 you run up using E speed boost 12:22 W, and RQ them while snared 12:22 you bully like half the mid lane roster with that combo 12:23 ooooh 12:28 you know whats fiar 12:28 fair 12:28 being paired with gold players that were plat in season 3 12:29 gahhhh, why have it snowed in april 12:31 I love you, ClariS. :< 12:31 You ordered me to tell you that yesterday. 12:31 T.T 12:38 Izk 12:39 how's things 12:38 Izk 12:39 how's things 12:48 apparently not thinging 12:49 hI! 12:49 Hi! 12:49 hello 12:49 Oops I had caps on XD 12:53 I'm going now 12:53 good night 12:58 hello 01:14 anyone wanna join us on NA that's not named wut? 01:14 gamefreak ilkcs psykolog izk teh 01:14 ping ALL the chat peeps 01:15 fine, nobody says anything :( 01:15 uh 01:15 hi 01:15 you'd have to wait 10 minutes 01:15 the time I reboot 01:16 hi 01:16 :D 01:16 ? 01:16 eh, its fine 01:16 we'll go on w/out you 01:16 ok 02:58 if you could changed quinn's w, what would you change it to? 02:58 im just curious 03:09 Maybe my love will come back some day... but only heaven knows~ 03:09 And maybe our hearts will find a way.. but only heaven knows~ 03:27 Hm 03:27 fucking support xerath 03:27 Ikr 03:27 It's annoying 03:39 j4 03:39 best jungler 03:39 lol 03:39 He's quite strong 03:53 meooow~ 03:55 meow 03:57 Woof 03:59 * Ahri-chan channels for 2 seconds and transforms into a small white kitten with the nine tails of a fox. 03:59 mew~ 04:01 omg... yeah!! finally 04:01 finally 04:01 fiora is finally being looked at 04:01 T.T, this day has finally come 04:19 hi elic 04:39 she iss? 04:39 wow 04:39 did christ become born or something? 04:54 i just pray this change doesn't take more than six months to finish 04:54 but still be well done 05:00 link sauce? 05:01 http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=46275976#46275976 05:02 hello spyder 05:04 Hiya 05:04 I should be unbanned tomorrow 05:04 I pray Guinsoo does something special with Fiora 05:05 unbanned from what? 05:05 league on my main 05:05 So she can't penta anymore? 05:05 She's going to be a Master Yi now? 05:06 http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/attachment.php?attachmentid=938879&d=1396668009 05:07 if it gives her more utility, it's a trade-off 05:08 We're getting a female Yasuo? 05:08 Or a female Master Yi? 05:08 can't she just be fiora 05:08 and not either of those two 05:08 *not be either those two 05:09 (Warwick) vs (Fiora) 05:10 I prefer Fiora the way she is. 05:12 she probably won't get changed that much. I think Guinsoo is just going to the extreme right now 05:12 probably in the end, it'll be the same play pattern 05:13 Well, if I'm going to do her a rework: I'm changing Lunge's targeting system to give her an escape. 05:15 i just realize that burst of speed is gone 05:16 ...nevermind, play pattern is gonna change quiet a bit 05:19 She should have escaping patterns, and she shouldn't have most of her abilities as buffs. 05:20 I'm just gonna assume 'disengage' is going to be the free escape everyone clammers for 06:03 Hello guys 06:04 you're late juicy 06:06 Chores and homework 06:06 Cant skip em 06:06 just become more efficient on them 06:07 that simple 06:07 Its just took a whole morning 06:07 And im free in the afternoon 05:19 She should have escaping patterns, and she shouldn't have most of her abilities as buffs. 05:20 I'm just gonna assume 'disengage' is going to be the free escape everyone clammers for 06:03 Hello guys 06:04 you're late juicy 06:06 Chores and homework 06:06 Cant skip em 06:06 just become more efficient on them 06:07 that simple 06:07 Its just took a whole morning 06:07 And im free in the afternoon 06:09 well, it's super late for me so I need you to get on earlier 06:09 and I missed you 06:09 Lawl 06:09 you and all your cute quirky traits 06:09 * IloveOrangeJuice hugs claris 06:09 * ClariS hugs juicy warmly 06:10 http://i.imgur.com/3VWcmud.jpg 06:10 hehe 06:10 if only it was that easy 06:11 but as i said, it's super late for me so I actually have to get some shut eye. night juicy. don't cause a mess in the chat while I'm gone 06:11 Now to do stuff on the internet 06:12 MUAHAHAHA 06:12 MY PLANS WILL BEGIN 06:12 ANARCHY MOTHERFCKER 06:12 night claris 07:12 HI 07:12 hello 07:12 How are you? 07:13 rudely awakened before getting enough sleep 07:13 otherwise fine 07:13 what about you? 07:14 I'm not that great actually. Bit bored. 07:16 you wouldn't happen to be one guy who threatened to stalk me through this wiki, right 07:16 because he too complained about being bored 07:17 Wat? 07:17 Uh no? 07:17 I'm just kinda hanging out... 07:17 alright 07:17 your manner of speech is different anyhow 07:18 unless you're being fiendishly clever 07:18 I'm not really comfortable with this line of conversation, 07:18 So... 07:18 hey, being uncomfortable beats being bored, eh 07:20 I guess? 07:20 Pope Pius II, who was born in the middle of the reign of Charles VI, wrote in his Commentaries that there were times when Charles thought that he was made of glass, and this caused him to protect himself in various ways so that he would not break. 07:21 try this 07:21 imagine you're made of glass 07:21 and spend your days in an environment that would pose no risk to your brittle state 07:21 Can't I just pretend to be catholic instead> 07:21 Seems like it would harder. 07:22 if it serves as better ballast for you 07:23 Hello. 07:24 Hi. 07:24 oy, Rin 07:24 Afternoon Fei. 07:28 Zed in URF. 07:28 Whee~ 07:28 And i forgot TP again 07:28 gahdammet. 07:33 I'm going to head to bed. Night 07:49 why's tp so popular in URF 07:49 the time it takes for it to take effect doesn't seem to go well with the game-mode's lightning-fast mechanics 07:50 everyone sees you four seconds prior to you being able to take any action 07:50 and in that time are free to use whatever skills they desire, seeing how the cooldowns are ridiculously low 08:09 And I ask myself. 08:09 Why do I build Yasuo a Ravenous Hydra? 08:18 hrm 08:18 Fiora Rework 08:18 me like 08:18 http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/attachment.php?attachmentid=938879&d=1396668009 08:26 Make those three effects below a passive buff. 08:28 it is 08:28 as long as you're in your ult 08:30 Lunge should also give an option for a grand escape. 08:30 Like Shunpo, you lunge toward a target. 08:30 that's your E though 08:31 it's not burst of speed anymore there 08:31 Link me towards the kit discussion. 08:32 http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=46275976#post46275976 08:34 Tested LIS on Rammus. 08:34 target agnostic 08:35 way to go, Guinsoo 08:35 cycle is probably going to be Lunge>Riposte>Disengage 08:35 burst of respect for using an extremely roundabout way of making a point 08:35 until your ult is up 08:38 also something happened today 08:39 my opponents on doter plunged me into LPQ 08:39 only because i called them asshats 08:39 what's LPQ 08:39 low priority queue 08:40 it's where the whiners, ragers, and baddies are placed 08:40 morons 08:40 isn't asshat 08:40 a compliment 08:40 dat ass 08:40 is a compliment 08:40 asshat isn't 08:41 ...but I wasn't when I asked 08:41 well 08:41 still 08:41 that's still odd 08:41 i call them asshats once 08:41 while they wane on each other in tagalog 08:42 i mean I'm a 6-item Luna 08:42 they played rat doter 08:42 so yeah, they deserved it 08:42 asshats 08:42 well, I like the word 08:43 double the insult if you're playing TF2 08:43 their hats look like ass 08:43 and they're asshats 08:44 hush 08:45 myeh 08:45 it turns out 6-item Luna beats 6-item ember spirit 08:47 Hello Guinsoo, I think Fiora should be sort of like Teemo- 08:47 08:47 not even teemo should be like teemo. 08:47 nothing should be like teemo 08:47 Teemo is one of those 08:47 make or break champions 08:48 which is why some worship it 08:48 and some despise it 08:48 I have recently learned that he's the best champion 08:48 being level 4 with considerable ping, I can manage to outdamage a raging Iak 08:49 that's like yeah 08:49 woe is us 08:49 nothing but stars 08:49 that's a blessing in of itself 08:50 well, off I go to write about homosexuals 08:50 bring back presents 08:52 Make way for the king 08:52 * Feirund pretentiously drops on one knee. 08:55 finally 08:55 my 4 different Fiora skins will see the light of day 08:57 although all i use is Royal Guard 09:02 rude kokuō-sama 09:02 at least greet your disloyal, scheming subject 09:33 tis too quiet 09:36 (Fiora) : *in her usual French accent* Do you wish me to sing like Walt Disney princesses when my style is improved? 09:36 has* 09:37 I don't know 09:37 it's been long since I heard a Disney princess 09:37 (Fiora) : The most recent one was Elsa and Anna from Frozen. Although Elsa was a queen.. 09:38 ones were* 09:38 if you wish to sing 09:38 I will only support you 09:39 oh the chats okay now 09:39 maybe our kokuō-sama will then pay heed to his subjects 09:39 i was paranoic because nobody was on the chat,so i was thinking i was bad 09:39 *banned 09:39 a band 09:41 Who is this champion that you always wanted to be your drinking buddy? 09:41 yes. 09:41 Fei~ 09:41 If i was ba band,i would be Rammstein. 09:46 yeah 09:47 it was a 'yeah' to kokuō-sama 09:51 Was the queen on recently? 09:54 yes, she was 09:55 tell me what time it is and I will in turn tell how long it was since her sun has departed 09:59 The queen? 09:59 Rin-sama 10:00 do you seek a part in the kingdom of ours 10:00 Yes! c: 10:02 feel free to pick a role 10:07 *licks Fei* 10:07 I am the canine King of Scrubs. 10:08 y u do dis king 10:13 and so we are left alone, Teh 10:13 the world, once so full of life 10:13 has darkened 10:14 and naught but despair haunts our thoughts 10:14 every sound, an affront to the black stillness, permeating our lives 10:15 every wish, a joke to the void where all dreams disappear 10:15 only you and me to witness it all, the grand scheme of things 10:16 only you and me to stand at the precipice 10:16 calmly accepting our inevitable fate 10:21 Veh 10:22 thou shall not witness the grand scheme of things 10:22 it's oursss 10:24 Woof. 10:25 don't worry 10:25 scheme away 10:25 Arf~ 10:25 this thing on polaris is juicy 10:27 yer Majesty 10:27 will you be interested in playing later on 10:27 Much later, celebrating my sister's birthday later 10:29 are you fond of one another 10:31 I'm ambivalent about it 10:32 oh? 10:33 by the path 10:33 this is amazing 10:33 sure, i'm one week late to it 10:33 but this is amazing 10:38 amazing, you say? 10:40 pret-ty much 10:43 precisely what, if I might inquire, are you calling amazing? 10:43 10:43 surely it's not Iak's sister's birthday 10:45 well 10:45 have you ever heard of something called Game Jam 10:45 spoilers: it's not actual jam 10:47 well 10:47 apparently it's a "reality show" where 4 teams compete to create games 10:48 long story short, it fell apart in one day 10:49 amazing 10:49 told you 10:49 hundreds of thousands of dollar in development 10:49 ruined by a guy who calls himself "pepsi consultant" 10:50 i'm not kidding 10:50 that's what's written in his business card 10:50 http://indiestatik.com/2014/03/31/most-expensive-game-jam/ 10:51 Hm 10:51 read it 10:51 it's delicious 10:51 Too busy writing 10:52 find some time to do it 10:53 Now is the time 10:53 And I am fleshing out a major character 10:57 And she's basically an anti-Feirund 11:01 why's that 11:01 is she chaotic good or something 11:03 oh she's chaotic 11:03 or are we going by 4d rules here 11:06 heck if I know 11:07 no, we're not going by them 11:07 Nah, Lawful Good, almost in a naive sense 11:08 that makes me urk 11:08 She's also a communist 11:08 triple urk 11:09 Urk is a municipality and a town in the Flevoland province in the central Netherlands. 11:09 so she's russian 11:09 She's my universe's equivalent of a Romanian 11:10 And a leader of one of the many republics within the union, obviously based on the USSR 11:11 For the Dead travel fast 11:12 She is currently the most prominent character from the Union, and is well known within it due to her friendliness and open leadership. 11:16 She? 11:17 I like Matti 11:17 Catalina Constantinescu 11:19 man, can't people understand media 11:26 http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/attachment.php?attachmentid=938879&d=1396668009 11:26 hello, now this intrigues me. 11:27 What 11:27 Fiora getting attention from Rito? 11:27 Yes. 11:27 What year is this? 11:27 Dunno if I like this change though 11:28 uh 11:28 Omnislash is fun ultimate 11:28 8 hours ago ? 11:28 link plz 11:29 http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=46275976#46275976 11:29 Oh well. 11:29 it looks like Riposte now roots fiora but allows her to block spells as well and she retaliates by stabbing forward. 11:30 And what does disengage do in addition to disengaging. 11:33 So. 11:33 No untargetability 11:33 But instead insane amount of dashes 11:33 I like the idea 11:34 (Riven) : i got a hopping partner ~ 11:54 Who would use the banner of command? 11:55 Heimer ? 11:57 I rarely see people play with it. 11:59 other items are generally better. 11:59 BoC is situational 12:11 Well, AD Malz uses Banner 12:11 In URF 12:11 12:14 I'm watching TWD. 12:42 good evening 12:42 Hai! 12:42 Evening. 12:43 What are you up to? 12:43 taking a break 12:43 done my stuff, and I'm restarting drawing 12:45 god, I'm away for 2 days and the blog page is utter chaos 12:48 One of my questions has been answered!!!! 12:48 Hallelujah! 12:48 And that is "behind the footage, what does the 'walkers' eat?". 12:49 They eat ham. 12:49 Darn, there ain't enough chemicals in my glands to properly create the amount of hype I think I should be feeling 12:50 Ham coated in barbecue sauce. 12:53 slightly inebriated on apple cider 12:53 on the plus side it's making me overly happy 12:54 And, Twitch gets a nice VU. c: 12:54 not new 12:55 The fact that one of his skins changes his crossbow into a small rifle is something that reminds me of how skins should be. 12:56 2 of his skins ? or one 12:56 Yeah, two. 12:56 iirc both vandal and gangster had guns. 12:56 One into a small rifle, and the other into a tommy gun. 12:59 Vandal twitch looks silly now. 12:59 Kingpin on the other hand looks amazing. 01:02 they're gonna give vandal its shades back, apparently 01:03 http://th02.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/f/2011/256/0/b/skaven_bastards_by_majesticchicken-d49ry7g.jpg more than obvious inspiration 01:05 http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2011/167/1/3/skaven_motiv_by_revampednight-d3j4f71.jpg 01:10 hey psy 01:10 I drafted m14 with friends yesterday 01:10 and guess what I cracked 01:10 walker ? 01:10 more money 01:10 mutavault baby 01:19 Hai~ 01:19 oy 01:19 relay my best wishes to your neesan 01:20 Hello. 01:20 Did, she thanks you 01:21 no idea for what occasion it is but sure do so from me anyway 01:21 Her birthday 01:22 well happy birthday to him/her (what, I forgot what neesan is) 01:22 Sister 01:23 her then 01:23 I'm glad 01:24 Wait, you have a sister ? 01:24 Two 01:25 One's adopted 01:25 :O 01:25 I never new. 01:25 `knew. 01:25 Now you do 01:26 ~ 01:26 Still out though 01:27 Ah, well pass her my best wishes for her birthday. 01:28 Did, she thanks you, too. 01:29 Though she's busy with her own phone,.... and Candy Crush 01:29 nobody ever passes my wishes 01:29 I did. 01:29 yaaaaaay 01:30 My dad is asking if you're all real 01:30 tell him that I the figment of your imagination that's desperate for smelly cheese 01:31 Herp derp 01:32 Say "hello" to your dad for me. 01:33 soon everyone shall know of us 01:35 My Kingdom of Scrubs >:D 01:36 Yes. 01:36 man, I ain't no scrub 01:36 Word of our glory will spread wide and far. 01:36 WHAT. 01:36 How dare you. 01:36 renounce your faith in scrubs. 01:38 Thou hast been Knighted as ScrubbenKnacht by my holy tongue. 01:39 hrm 01:39 i spent 40 minutes watching and hoping at the new fiora ult 01:39 proposed one, anyway 01:40 if this goes live, all her abilities are gapclosers 01:42 Q is her old lunge 01:42 W is a self root -> lunge if it procs 01:43 E is a leap backwards -> lunge 01:43 not to mention her ult 01:45 wait, i'm blind 01:46 E has no lunge 01:46 http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/attachment.php?attachmentid=938879&d=1396668009 01:46 but if it's a disengage, what's the point of the stacks? 01:46 assuming it's the same E stacks 01:48 i'm talking to myself here arent i 01:48 no 01:48 good 01:48 else this isn't going to look well on the log 01:50 Nothing looks good on a log. 01:50 Except for sexy individuals like you and myself 01:50 IMO, Fiora is fine. She doesn't need any kit rework. 01:50 ... 01:51 :V 01:51 Okay 01:51 Let's see you main Fiora 01:51 and pull yourself to Plat / Diamond on her 01:51 Turn BoS into some attacking ability that grants a buff as passive, change the targeting system of Lunge and we're done. 01:53 chat froze on my end 01:54 anywho, as much as this excuse 01:54 of "Fiora not fitting her theme" 01:54 is lame as all hell 01:54 Werp 01:54 this would be the first remake i'm excited about 01:55 Does he really plan to kit rework her because he intentionally want to nerf her? 01:55 how is this a nerf 01:55 is it because she loses her ult 01:56 Probably? 01:56 i don't mind 01:56 Vehhh 01:56 Pssssssst 01:56 And who knows if Guinsoo makes her have the rest of her skills as temporary buffs? 01:56 her new proposed ult is better 01:56 it is a temporary buff 01:56 9 seconds of it 01:57 Can Kat get reworked as well in a similar manner 01:57 9 seconds of free casts 01:57 As in "Lunge is the only attacking skill". 01:57 Allowing her to throw bouncing blades everywhere 01:58 isn't that what a fencer is about 01:58 auto attacking 01:58 And sinister steel throwing bouncing blades on champion's hit. 01:58 damn chat 01:58 stop freezing 01:59 So, this rework is designed to make her require more skill? Is that the discussion all about? 01:59 reboot browser? 01:59 well 01:59 the excuse is "making her fit her theme more" 01:59 nah 02:00 But the purpose is for her to require more skill? 02:00 What's the actual purpose behind the planned rework? 02:00 Gotta run 02:00 Bai bai ~ 02:00 Make her not unviable. 02:00 What if the rework would be bad? 02:01 Thread:1108351 02:01 Thread:1109045 02:01 Well 02:02 There's no guarantee of that. 02:02 oh for crying out loud 02:02 i have at least 3 college student 02:02 so it's best not to make those assumptions because almost anything will end like so in your thought process 02:02 i have no idea who they are 02:03 using my bandwith 02:04 on a damn saturday night 02:04 get a life, nerds 02:05 right, where was i 02:05 also what the princess said was right 02:05 take everything with a pinch of salt 02:06 but don't come with an assumption 02:08 salt to taste 02:10 When will Cait get her VU? 02:10 around the same time Poppy gets hers 02:16 Wasn't poppy planned to be soon after Sion? 02:17 Whenever that is 02:17 it's Riot's soon 02:17 so that's going to be... 02:17 when did we last sacrifice a goat? 02:18 If.. if I may become a sacrificial goat.. 02:18 it's either a goat 02:18 or someone who has played that damn simulator 02:19 I bet they're planning on selling to furries 02:19 although i might have to consult the Goetia on that 02:19 not as much furries as let's players 02:19 these too 02:19 you can tape yourself playing that game and sell it on the youtubes 02:21 but 02:21 doing that officially makes you an asshat 02:22 call of duty now has predator in it 02:22 oh 02:22 is that the alien thing 02:22 CoD is a shitty game. 02:22 I don't know why people still play that shit. 02:22 CAPTAIN 02:22 OBVIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUS 02:23 it's because there's nothing like it 02:23 quote from nerd rage : So the Predator has been added to Call of Duty's list of increasingly non-Call-of-Duty-like content. I can only assume Battlefield is planning a direct response, because these two franchises are the only ones petty enough to actually behave that way. 02:23 whenever i see jocks playing CoD 02:23 i see it like horses with one of those blindfolds 02:23 that makes it so the horse only goes forwards 02:23 What's this something in Call of Doody that people love? 02:23 marketing 02:24 also 02:24 i don't think jocks know about Titanfall 02:24 or Far Cry 3 02:24 hm 02:24 here's a thing though 02:25 when they got asked to recall names of ME 3's companion names 02:25 they only remember Garrus 02:25 frenchy 02:25 a question 02:25 can your enemies plunge you into LPQ 02:25 ? 02:26 low priority queue 02:26 Activision is a crappy publisher. They only made Treyarch and Sledgehammer to be in the production of COD games is because of the fact that Activision is a company that I consider the Mr. Krabs of the gaming industry. 02:26 for some reason i got plunged there 02:26 I think 02:26 after calling the whole enemy team "asshats" 02:26 9 people got into a furious banter in tagalog 02:27 and i'm the one on LPQ 02:27 you won't get put here for only one game though 02:27 You're Filipino, Veh? 02:27 i'm pretty sure 5 people on their team 02:27 got me there 02:27 no 02:28 i'm harakoni 02:28 got a very, very horrible kit on visage 02:28 also, it's probably because when their rat pauses 02:28 we unpaused since we were siegeing them hard 02:29 they had a rat prophet 02:29 i was a 5-item Luna 02:29 with a Gem 02:29 Doter? 02:29 pretty much 02:29 so yeah, it might got heated 02:29 but i don't deserve LPQ 02:34 ooh 02:43 Did someone fart or why is everyone leaving? 03:11 sorry 03:12 my grimm download just finished 03:12 would be a nice twist if they hadn't leaked it in the past 4 episodes 03:15 9/2/5 (Riven) 03:16 gjob 03:20 hang on 03:20 is the next garena patch 03:20 the one with aether wisp 03:20 and whatever the other one's called 03:20 Feral Flare? 03:21 Forbidden Idol? 03:21 no, the other one 03:21 the mana manipulator thing 03:21 yes, that 03:22 is it that one 03:24 oh look 03:24 Garena Indonesia is having another event 03:24 meanwhile, on SEA 03:25 echo 03:25 I'm back 03:25 garena news 03:25 for a bit 03:25 typical 03:25 The more I hear about Garena the shittier it sounds 03:25 my anivia's plush almost done <3 03:25 anivia plush I mean 03:25 don't you dare move to the Indonesian one 03:26 mineko 03:26 EUW might be worse 03:26 aye? 03:27 also, finally got back into drawing 03:27 draw 02 >:D 03:27 it's not the servers 03:27 and I have to say, when I compare my current skill level to the one in january 03:27 0² 03:27 * 03:27 it's the events 03:27 the january one is an abomination -_- 03:27 do you know any program so I can see models of champions and see the animations but control the animation? 03:27 promotions and such 03:28 here's a thing here 03:28 control the animation I mean to stop it in a specific spot 03:28 the Indonesian one has events every single month thus far 03:28 the SEA one, not so much 03:28 although it may or may not have to do with how small our community is atm 03:33 i'm rambling again arent i 03:33 mhm 03:34 sheesh 03:34 it's the drugs 03:34 which reminds me i haven't taken it 03:34 brb 03:55 T.T 03:56 i told you google 03:56 ı just want to have one 03:56 T.T 03:56 T.T.T.T.T.T.T 03:56 goo-gle - a search engine that will most likely SOLVE YOUR ISSUES 04:04 ping 04:05 hallo 04:09 http://i.imgur.com/GXS2ZRi.jpg 04:09 http://www.nioutaik.fr/images/concours-honnete/concourshonnete0.jpg 04:12 The spy is back 04:13 it's a doodle I did while I was on the train 2 days ago 04:13 well 04:14 it looks smoother 04:14 and then I facepalmed at myself when it's load better than the one I did on january 04:14 what other drawings you do? 04:14 make arms longer though 04:14 and if possible thicker 04:14 but the arms are already past the hips 04:14 what 04:15 trololol urf bc is fcking awesome :D 04:15 full extension should almost reach the knee 04:15 do you "scratchy" lines? 04:15 waaah 04:15 Mineker 04:15 I dont remember the name 04:15 it's called sketching 04:15 sea cats 04:16 just a sec 04:16 I mean seriously, compare that to this http://imgur.com/a/lUtH8#14 04:16 tfw I have no improvement 04:16 :\ 04:16 http://imgur.com/a/lUtH8#15 or this 04:16 mooo 04:16 oh well 04:16 at least i started using "frame" as basis for drawing 04:17 and that makes stuff much faster 04:17 still sad 04:17 ahh 04:18 hi iak 04:18 now I'm practicing head angles 04:18 did 0 and 90 so far 04:19 it's so hard to incorporate anatomy and perspective 04:19 I was asking if you do chicken scratch 04:19 especially when I can't do either perfectly 04:19 since this is a sketch its hard to notice 04:19 aaaaand I just torn my paper 04:19 lol 04:19 b' 04:19 do you mean 04:19 cool 04:19 scanning 04:19 meanwhile 04:19 digital art scratch 04:19 or just 04:19 scratch 04:20 I'm designing my original fiction 04:20 like instead of lines you do tons of lines in top of each other 04:20 90 degrees is horribly smudged >_> 04:20 sabre, it's just called sketching 04:21 http://i.imgur.com/W5EcXVn.png 04:21 I know I was asking if you do chicken scratch, the bad habit 04:21 aka light lines repeatedly drawn over the shape in your head 04:21 well, it's not really sketching 04:21 sketching is confusing to notice that 04:21 and how is that a bad thing? 04:21 chicken scratch is going full excessive 04:21 cause it looks bad? 04:21 :| 04:21 sketching is different 04:21 because you're supposed to clean them up later? 04:22 which is annoying and a lot of people don't do 04:22 i e: me in digital 04:22 and you're wondering why most of my drawings are so faint? 04:22 because it's in 4H, dumdum 04:22 no 04:22 i don't 04:23 4H you mean the pencil? 04:23 i wish i had many pencils 04:23 HB all day every day 04:23 I have several pencil grades 04:24 I use H for the forms 04:24 start the underdrawing with H pencils 04:24 B for shadows 04:24 once I get it done, 2B for the lines 04:24 i should try that 04:24 HB for the lines themselfs 04:24 4H is a lil overkill 04:24 2H is enough 04:24 I prefer 2B 04:24 HB is still too light 04:24 yet not light enough for those sketches 04:25 i have HB B B4 04:25 anyways, I don't see your problem with "chicken scratching" 04:25 but im so busy I cant train drawing right now its sucks :s 04:25 because it looks bad 04:25 its like 04:25 mineko 04:25 it's not the method that's bad 04:25 it's the result 04:25 http://i.imgur.com/ExopFsT.jpg 04:25 if you clean up 04:25 d'you take rikwists 04:25 you have to draw a line 04:25 nothing wrong with it 04:25 and you spam lines over one supposedly simple line 04:25 smudging is still a problem (fp) 04:25 also 04:25 and that ahri doesnt have it 04:26 so its fine 04:26 go by 15 degree interval 04:26 I think my eraser isn't good enough 04:26 and that's not (ahri) 04:26 45 and 90 isn't that hard 04:26 I should new avatar 04:26 hmm 04:26 izk 04:26 FYI I'm stuck at 45 04:26 oh 04:26 like my sister, I have the tendency to do 0 degree artwork 04:26 I'm being ignored 04:26 you want a good program to help ? I believe it could. 04:26 sads 04:26 Manga Studio 04:27 the 3D thing 04:27 because we're talking about art and not ritwicks, psyk 04:27 gets you references you need easy 04:27 but I'm talking about art 04:27 at least explain to me what it is 04:28 pronounce it out loud 04:28 they have built in reference pic library? 04:28 "rikwist" 04:28 well? 04:28 hum me? 04:29 requests 04:30 until I finish claris's 04:30 sadly I may have to use his request as my training for 45 degree profiles 04:30 or happily, I don't know 04:30 waaaa 04:30 either works 04:30 and what, iak 04:30 hai 04:30 meeting tomorrow or anything? 04:30 hai 04:31 my friend is going for an interview tomorrow 04:31 wants me to accompany him 04:31 sorry 04:31 alright, and no need to apologize 04:31 I don't mind 04:31 http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=24134277 I suppose I can use this artist as reference 04:31 same character on different angle profiles 04:32 im trying to show you the Manga Studio toll 04:32 tool 04:32 tell me an angle you would like to get reference 04:32 45 degress 04:32 you may fetch me 135 as well 04:32 I could use that 04:33 http://pic.baike.soso.com/p/20090712/20090712184641-778323762.jpg ya know, I feel like drawing this man 04:33 Haro haro 04:34 haihai 04:34 ~ 04:34 hello 04:34 Kamui of Gintama, yeah 04:34 ooh akari 04:34 * Yu Banana wave ~ 04:34 yes Riri~? 04:34 * Akali wave~ 04:34 im trying to fetch the degrees on it right now, i dont know much about the software yet 04:34 I'm trying to get you the perfect angle 04:35 Been a while since i came here 04:36 it has, indeed 04:36 I'm restarting attorney tristana's portraits too 04:36 You're the only one of the Ceylon Trio here, though. Right now, anyway. 04:36 the hairstyle is very awkward 04:36 I guess the other 2 are sweepy dweepy 04:37 probably 04:37 http://www.twitch.tv/twitchplayspokemon 04:37 meh, the main thing I hate about pixiv 04:38 ooh TPP 04:38 To search by popularity, you need a premium account 04:38 draw then 04:38 And how do you get a prem. account ? 04:39 you have to pay 04:39 I sorta dislike that too 04:40 I can get back to drawing though 04:40 Ah 2014 04 05